Sentimentos
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sentimentos até então desconhecidos começam a dominar Sasuke. Um festival agita a cidade, e Sakura precisa de um par...o que será que vai rolar neste evento? [SasuxSaku][NaruxHina]Minha fic e da minha amiga Anne


_**Sentimentos**_

A cidade estava em euforismo. Todos se preparavam para o festival que aconteceria na noite seguinte, e estavam muito animados. Mas, uma jovem de cabelos rosados não parecia tão alegre assim, ao contrário, estava preocupada e insegura.

Andando de um lado para o outro, não sabia o que dizer, nem como dizer...  
E se ele não quiser ir comigo? Ele é que deveria me convidar...não eu a ele...

Mas e se ele não me convidar...e se ele não quiser ir comigo? Ora Sakura!!! Não custa ir lá e perguntar se ele quer ir com você...Mas e se ele não quiser ir comigo?  
E se ele já convidou outra garota??

Sakura não conseguia manter seus pensamentos em ordem... O festival seria na próxima noite, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito ir com Sasuke, mas ele andava tão calado... e tão frio... que ela tinha até medo de pedir para ele ir com ela.  
Por fim decidiu. Iria falar com ele, não poderia esperar mais. Que acontecesse o que tivesse q acontecer.

Sakura pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo de casa. Depois de muito procurar, acaba não o encontrando e ficou decepcionada. Onde Sasuke estaria? Sem saber ao certo por que, resolveu ir até ao parque para descansar. Acabou não o encontrando.

Onde ele estará? Eu queria muito encontralá-lo... eu preciso encontrá-lo...  
Ia pensando ela, até que ouviu um som de chutes nas árvores.

Seu coração disparou. Seria ele, ou só a sua imaginação que o sentia em qualquer lugar que fosse? Caminhou até onde vinha o som, e percebeu que não tinha se enganado.  
Sasuke olhou para ela em silêncio, cessando os golpes nas árvores.

-Sasuke...-começou ela se aproximando, muito corada.-Eu estava te procurando.  
Ele se encostou na árvore e virou-se para ela, que se aproximava com cautela, como se estivesse com medo de ser rápida demais ao dizer o que queria.

-Então diga...-respondeu ele, sem notar o nervosismo dela.  
Sakura olhou para o chão, com a respiração descompassada. É agora! pensou ela. Você veio até aqui para falar isso...então agora fale!

-Sasuke...eh...-começou ela muito embaraçada.-Eu vim aqui...-uniu suas mãos nervosamente.-Eu vim aqui para perguntar, se...se você quer ir comigo no festival amanhã.  
Sasuke olhou para ela sério, olhou para o céu, e voltou a olhar para ela.  
-Então ..?-perguntou Sakura temendo a resposta.

-Não..--respondeu ele.-Não vou com você ao festival. Prefiro ir sozinho...

Sakura sentiu como se aquela resposta fosse uma faca. Com muito vergonha, pediu desculpas e saiu, num primeiro momento calmamente, e depois, quando sabia que ele não poderia mais vê-la, saiu correndo para bem longe. Suas lágrimas turvavam o caminho, e a vergonha de ter sido rejeitava pesava no seu peito.

Quando chegou perto de casa, notou que havia alguém na porta.

Naruto!...Não posso aparecer com essa cara de choro...se ele não vai querer saber porque estou chorando...e eu não quero que ninguém saiba disso.

Sakura parou um pouco antes e enchugou seu olhos. Forçou um sorriso, e andando normalmente foi até o jovem loiro que estava na frente da sua porta.

-Sakura!--chamou ele alegremente.-Já ia embora, mas achei que deveria ficar mais um pouco aqui... Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou ele logo em seguida, vendo que os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos.

-Não. Está tudo bem...--mentiu Sakura.-- Você estava me esperando?

Naruto olhou para o chão. Sim, estava esperando...então agora pergunta! -pensou ele, e voltou a mirar aqueles olhos lindos dela.

-Eu vim aqui para saber se você...se você quer ir ao festival comigo...-falou ele repentinamente.

Sakura olhou para o chão muito corada.

Em pensar que ainda a pouco tinha perguntado o mesmo para o Sasuke...

Ai meu Deus...!!! Será que ela vai me dizer não ? Será que ela achou que falei rápido demais? Será que fui muito direto?

-Sim..eu quero ir com você ao festival...--respondeu Sakura interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso bem grande. Se aproximou dela, e pegou suas mãos.

-Então amanha às 6:00 eu passo aqui e te pego, tá?-falou ele sorrindo.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e sorriu para ele. Os dois se despediram com mais um até amanhã, e ele foi embora.  
Como ele poderia ser tão frio? Tão indiferente...tão estúpido?!  
Por quê, Sasuke? Por quê?...

No dia seguinte...

Sasuke não dormira bem a noite, e não sabia ao certo por que. Apenas não conseguira tirar da cabeça, a expressão de tristeza  
de Sakura, quando ele disse-lhe não ao pedido de ir com ela ao festival.

Não só não pensava em outra coisa, como também não conseguia entender o por que daquela tristeza ter mexido tanto com ele.

Olhou para a janela, seria a noite o festival, e ele ainda tinha tempo de convidá-la. Mas por que agora queria convidá-la? Só por se sentir culpado de ter visto aquele olhar decepcionado, e aquele pequeno, desculpe que ela disse depois da sua rejeição? Ou será que havia outro motivo para querer ir com ela?

Não sabia dizer. Saiu do quarto, e sem comer nada foi para o parque, treinar mais um pouco. Mas, ao chegar lá, não conseguiu se concentrar e resolveu sentar debaixo da árvore.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não consigo me colocar as idéias em ordem? Por que não consigo treinar? Por que não consegui dormir? Por que aquele rosto me marcou tanto dessa vez? fechou os olhos, e suspirou.

Conseguia ver ainda aqueles olhos tristes na sua memória. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, ao lembrar deles. Mas conseguia esquecê-la. Mas por quê? Por que conseguia? O que estava diferente?

Se levantou. Não havia sentido em continuar se lembrando dela, até porque ele mesmo é que tinha a rejeitado. Parou e olhou a sua volta. O que eu devo fazer?, pensou ele.

Será que deveria ir até a casa dela e pedir para ela ir comigo? Mas e por que eu faria isso? Eu quero? Droga!! Por que estou tão confuso??!!, pensou dando um soco na árvore.

Depois de muito pensar, já tinha decidido. Começou a caminhar em direção a casa de Sakura. Não sabia dizer por que, mas chegava a sentir um frio na barriga. Será que isso é medo de uma rejeição? pensou ele enquanto caminhava.

-Sasuke!!!-gritou uma voz atrás dele, cortando seus pensamentos.  
Se virou e viu um felissíssimo Naruto vindo correndo em sua direção.

-Já tem um par para o festival?-perguntou alegremente o garoto.

-Não...ainda não...-respondeu Sasuke surpreso.

-Eu já tenho!!-comentou Naruto sorridente.-Adivinha com quem!!!!!

-Não faço idéia...-respondeu Sasuke distante.

-Com a Sakura! -falou enfim ele.

Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Sakura?

Não sabia como nem por que, mas sentia raiva e decepção ao mesmo tempo. Sakura?, pensou ele...Mas...como? Sakura?

-Que foi homem? Parece que viu um fantasma! Está até pálido! 

Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Naruto preocupado.

Sasuke não conseguia colocar a cabeça em ordem, se sentia traído, sem saber o por que.

Na...nada-disse Sasuke sem querer acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

-Então tá - disse Naruto sem perceber a cara de surpreso de Sasuke, que estava muito decepcionado.

Naruto foi embora deixando Sasuke parado onde estava com seus pensamentos. Ele não conseguia entender. Apesar de que no fundo, sabia que o culpado tinha sido ele próprio, quando a rejeitou.  
Por que me sinto tão mal com isso? Por que hoje não consigo encontrar as resposta? Mas que droga isso!!!!!

-Sasuke, por que está parado aí?-perguntou de repente uma voz de mulher, e ele se virou.

-Ino..-sussurrou ele friamente.-Estava só pensando...

-Ah...-falou ela sem graça.

Sasuke ficou olhando para a garota, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam nos por ques que não tinham respostas.

-Eu estava pensando Sasuke...-começou ela um pouco corada.-Se você...teria um par para ir ao festival...

-Não, não tenho.-falou ele sem notar no que estava dizendo.

--Ah...--exclamou ela mais aliviada.--Então...eu também não tenho par...eh...eu queria saber...se você se incomodaria em ir comigo...

-Não.-respondeu ele.

Ino ficou tão surpresa e feliz que deu um abraço nele, que logo se afastou dela.

-Obrigada Sasuke, a que horas você me pega?-perguntou ela.

Ele ficou parado olhando para ela. Não conseguia acreditar que havia aceitado o convite dela para ir ao festival. Droga!! Eu não quero ir com ela...Eu quero ir com a Sakura!, pensou ele de repente, e se assustou com o próprio pensamento. Então eu quero ir com ela...continuou medindo o que isso poderia significar.

-Sasuke?--interrompeu Ino.-Estou falando com você!

-Hã...O quê?-perguntou ele sem entender.

-Perguntei quando você passa na minha casa pra me buscar pro festival. -repetiu ela.

-Ah...pode ser a hora que você quiser -falou ele de má vontade.

-Então pode ser às 6:00? -continuou ela, ao que ele concordou.

Ino se despediu com um sorriso, deixando Sasuke ainda mais confuso que antes.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

Sasuke foi buscar Ino na casa dela. Ela estava bonita, mas Sasuke ainda continuava com aqueles pensamentos em sua mente...

Eles chegam ao festival e encontram ...Sakura e Naruto lá.

Ao vê-la, Sasuke fica hipnotizado..."como ela está linda" - pensava ele. E por que eu estou pensando isso.. Claro que sempre a chei bonita, sempre irritante, mas agora...o que está acontecendo comigo??

Sakura olhou para o lado, e viu Sasuke com Ino. Sentiu uma pontada. Então, ele ia com ela...Então ele gosta dela..., pensou com tristeza. Já ia começar a chorar, mas não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito. E ainda por cima, Naruto estava do seu lado, e ela não queria estragar a noite dele com isso.

-Está tudo bem, Sakura? -perguntou Naruto reparando que ela estava muito quieta.

-Sim... -mentiu a garota, virando-se para ele.

-Quer que eu busque alguma coisa para a gente beber? -perguntou ele.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e ele a deixou sozinha, olhando para Sasuke.

Ino notando que Sakura olhava tristemente para Sasuke, se sentiu incomodada com aquele olhar, principalmente quando notou que ele muitas vezes olhava para ela da mesma forma.

-Sasuke... -chamou Ino já sabendo o que deveria fazer.

Sasuke virou-se para a garota e esta lhe puxou sem esperar e deu-lhe um beijo de surpresa. O garoto ficou tão assustado com o que ela tinha feito, que num primeiro momento não teve reação nenhuma.

Sakura que no momento olhava para os dois, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Suas lágrimas começaram a cair e um desamparo dominou-lhe por completa.

Sasuke parecia petrificado, de olhos abertos, não conseguia pensar direito em como agir, até notar que Sakura olhava para ele surpresa e ainda mais decepcionada.

Sakura saiu correndo em direção ao parque. Não conseguia mais ficar naquele lugar, precisava fugir, tinha que fugir. Sasuke percebendo que ela correra, empurrou Ino, forçando-a se afastar dele.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? -gritou Sasuke para Ino. -Está maluca?

Sasuke, então, saiu correndo atrás de Sakura, deixando Ino ali sozinha, completamente sozinha.

Não muito longe dali, com dois copos na mão, Naruto olhava a cena paralizado. Deixou cair os copos, sentindo o peso da dor de não ser correspondido por quem amava. Então...era por isso que ela estava calada, era por isso ... ela ama Sasuke..., pensou ele com pesar. Não suportando mais ficar naquele festival, começou a se distanciar, calado, pensativo, sofrendo.

Sakura corria, e nem sabia para onde corria. Ela só queria fugir, fugir de tudo e de todos, principalmente de Sasuke. Ele, por sua vez, corria atrás dela, e como era mais rápido, já estava quase alcançando-a.

-Sakura!! -gritou ele alguns metros atrás dela.

A jovem parou diante de uma árvore Flor de Cerejeira. E não virou para ele.

Sasuke foi caminhando até ela calmamente, um pouco ofegante devido a corrida.

-Sakura... -falou ele mais calmo.

Sakura sentia as lágrimas no rosto, e por isso não queria virar para ele, pois se virasse, seria a prova concreta de que o amava, e ele notaria isso.

Sasuke se aproximou mais e puxou-a pelo braço, forçando-a se virar. Quando finalmente viu as lágrimas nos olhos da garota, ficou surpreso, e desconcertado.

Os dois olharam-se por alguns minutos, até que ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando que a tristeza finalmente a dominasse. Sasuke suspirou e tirou um lenço do bolso.

-Toma... -sussurrou ele entregando o lenço.

Ela agradeceu com a voz muito baixa e enxugou o rosto. Depois ficou segurando o lenço ainda olhando para o chão.

O silêncio permaneceu entre eles, deixando-os cada vez mais embaraçados um com a presença do outro.

-Você está melhor? -perguntou ele quebrando o gelo.

-Sim... -sussurrou ela.

-Gostaria...de se sentar um pouco? -continuou ele muito constrangido.

Ela concordou, envergonhada demais para falar, e os dois se sentaram num banco ali perto.

Sasuke suspirou, para tentar pensar no que estava acontecendo.  
Olhou para ela e sentiu o coração bater descompassadamente. O que está havendo?, pensou ele nervoso. Sakura não ousava olhá-lo, e isso o pertubava mais ainda. Apesar das lágrimas..., pensou ele, ela parece estar mais linda do que nunca...Por que estou sentindo tudo isso? Será que...Será que sinto...alguma coisa por ela?...Será que...

Sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer, se aproximou um pouco mais dela, e tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Naruto andava para qualquer lugar, que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo que lugar era esse. Apenas queria esquecer...Como fora tão cego, que não percebera que ela amava Sasuke?

Sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter percebido, mas agora já era tarde demais. Ela amava Sasuke, e agora estava tudo perdido, todos os seus sonhos.

Ia caminhando sem nenhuma esperança, quando havistou uma pessoa, sentada num banco, sozinha, quieta. Percebeu quase que imadiatamente quem era, e se aproximou.

-Hinata? -chamou ele chegando mais perto da garota.

Hinata virou-se assustada para Naruto. Seu coração bateu rápido. O que ele está fazendo aqui? -pensou ela.

-Naruto... -respondeu ela.

-O que houve? -perguntou, percebendo que ele estava triste. -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naruto se sentou do lado dela, e suspirou. Olhou para o chão e começou a narrar tudo que tinha visto no festival. A medida que ia se lembrando as lágrimas iam caindo do seu rosto, e ele se sentia envergonhado por estar chorando. Hinata que tudo ouvia, sentia uma enorme dor de ouvir o garoto confessar que estava decepcionado por saber que Sakura amava Sasuke, mas não poderia demonstrar essa dor.

Naruto então não aguentando mais, abraçou a garota, que ficou muito corada, mas que aos poucos foi correspondendo ao abraço, e enquanto ele se livrava daquele peso, ela acariciava seu dourados cabelos, com um carinho de quem o amava muito.

Aos poucos ele começou a se acalmar, e se afastou um pouco dela.

-Obrigada por ter me ouvido. -sussurrou ele bem melhor.

-Não tem que me agradecer... -respondeu ela muito vermelha. -Está tudo bem.

-Agora me diga, Hinata...O que você fazia aqui sozinha? -perguntou ele de repente, se lembrando que ela estava ali quieta e só no banco.

Hinata olhou para o chão muito embaraçada e nervosa. Será que devo contar a ele, que estou aqui sozinha, porque não consegui ficar no festival vendo ele com a Sakura? -pensou ela.

Naruto percebendo que a deixara sem graça, olhou para o chão também.

-Desculpa ter te perguntado...Tudo bem, se você não quiser me dizer...-falou ele.

-Não! -disse ela olhando para ele. -Não é que eu não queira...é que...

-Não...eu vou te dizer sim...-disse Hinata.

-Eu estou aqui sozinha porque eu não queria te ver com a Sakura...-disse ainda com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu...eu gosto de você Naruto...-disse corada.

Naruto ao ouvir isso fica surpreso com a declaração de Hinata, e começa a sentir o seu coração acelerar.

Então, ele começa a fitá-la e vê como ela é bonita e como ela ficava mais ainda quando ela corava...

Ele se aproximou dela, e tocou-lhe no rosto. Os dois se fitaram e Naruto se sentiu dominado por aquele olhar. Então, subitamente dominado, beijou-a com um carinho até então desconhecido.

Sasuke e Sakura se olhavam, cada um mais perdido que o outro naquele olhar. Lembranças repentinas dominaram-no de repente.

Lembraças, que ele antes não quisera lembrar, como quando ele estava caído e ela chorava por ele, com medo dele morrer... Lembrou-se de quando ela estava em perigo, e seu único pensamento fora salvá-la, e finalmente, lembrou-se de quando ela quisera beijá-lo, e sentiu seu coração disparar no peito.

Agora entendia o que estava acontecendo, o porque dele não conseguir dormir por tê-la rejeitado, ou de sentir ciúmes quando Naruto dissera que iria com ela ao festival. Eu a amo, pensou ele com um misto de surpresa e de carinho. Eu a amo...

Lentamente, fechou os olhos, e se aproximou. Seus lábios tocaram os dela, deixando-a surpresa e emocionada. Sakura fechou os olhos e se entregou aquele beijo. Os dois não ouviam nada além das batidas descompassadas dos seus corações.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois se separaram. Sakura parecia paralisada com aquela reação de carinho dele. Bem diferente do Sasuke frio que ela conhecia.

Os dois se olharam por alguns minutos até Sakura quebrar o silêncio.

-Sasuke...e a Ino? -perguntou finalmente.

-O que tem a Ino? -falou ele.

-Eu vi vocês dois se beijando lá no festival. -comentou ela olhando para as mãos.

-Ah...aquilo? -começou ele. -Aquilo foi uma loucura dela...Mas eu não tenho nada com ela Sakura.--disse por fim, percebendo que ela ainda estava preocupada.

-Nada? -falou ela mirando-o.

-Não...não tenho nada com ela. Não sinto nada com ela. -confessou  
ele.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Aquele não poderia ser o Sasuke! Como ele sendo como era, poderia agora ser tão carinhoso, tão...

-Eu te amo... -sussurrou ele por fim.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-Você o que? -perguntou ela petrificada.

-Eu te amo... -repetiu Sasuke muito sério.

Sakura percebe então a sinceridade dele, ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

Como você sabe...eu também te amo... -disse ela com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela o abraça...e por incrível que pareça ele retribui esse abraço...

Sasuke fecha os olhos, sentindo o perfume daqueles cabelos rosados, e se sente leve. Sakura... -diz ele...eu te amo. Prometo que tentarei não te magoar com esse meu jeito de ser...prometo que não deixarei que nada te aconteça...eu te amo.

**OWARI**


End file.
